1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting at least a feed off and return tube to a bung-hole of a container for liquids and the like having threads at its inner periphery, said device comprising
a cylindrical insert having threads at its outer periphery co-operating with the thread of the bung-hole, and a bottom part provided with at least two orifices,
a tube mounting having a lower surface to be placed on the bottom of said insert and provided with ports being in communication with said orifices of the insert, and
a clamp means to clamp said mounting into said insert,
wherein the tube mounting and the insert are provided with lugs and co-operating recesses located according to a certain pattern.
2. Background Information
Such devices are used to connect a feed off respectively return tube for special liquids out of and into a container. The device therein serves as safety device, that is, only a pre-coded container can be connected to the feed off respectively return tube. Such a coding takes place by means of the lugs and recesses between the insert and the tube mounting. Such a device is known from the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,298. The recesses and lugs are therein arranged between the inner surface of the cylindrical insert and the outer surface of the mounting. This provides a limited number of coding possibilities.